Episode 8150 (16th May 2018)
Plot At the B&B, Gerry listens to the voicemail from the day of the crash again whilst Doug removes some plaster. A lintel begins to creek so Doug concedes he'll need to get the builder back in. Laurel tries to talk to Arthur as he's walking to the bus stop but he ignores her. Cathy does speak to Laurel though, although it's only to call her an old witch. Chas has found her perfect wedding venue - a castle in Scotland - but the only date they have available in July is Friday 13th. Paddy orders her to book it anyway. Gerry heads around to Wishing Well Cottage and informs Lachlan he's worried about Rebecca before revealing he's listened to the voicemail from the day of the crash. Kerry attempts to comfort Dan as he stares at photos of him and Amelia. When Daz and Bernice call round to Dale Head, Dan greets his brother with a punch in the face. Gerry is convinced something more than an argument happened in the Whites' car on the day of the crash. Lachlan reminds Gerry that Rebecca has brain damage and claims he never told Rebecca the crash was her fault. Gerry threatens to play Rebecca the voicemail so Lachlan attempts to grab the phone from him. Gerry questions if Lachlan lost it and did something crazy in the car. Lachlan grips Gerry's arm and admits he grabbed the wheel and caused the crash. He states it was a flash of anger, he never planned it. Gerry uses a text from Doug as an excuse to escape from Lachlan. Amelia returns home to find Dan and Daz fighting. At the B&B, Doug has put up support posts as the builder can't do anything for a few days. Lachlan appears at the B&B insisting Gerry needs to hear his side of the story. He explains he wanted to be dead, as without Belle, he didn't see any point in living; he wasn't thinking when he grabbed the steering wheel, and by the time he saw the truck, it was too late. He protests he hates himself. Gerry believes Rebecca should know the crash wasn't her fault but Lachlan knows that'll involve admitting the truth. He's adamant he can't do that as Rebecca and Belle need him. Dan spins Amelia a lie about why him and Daz were arguing, saying that his brother has borrowed money from the wrong people again, and that the debt people are to pay him a visit. After Amelia heads upstairs, Kerry reminds Dan he cannot keep the truth hidden forever. In the pub, Gerry witness Rebecca and Belle interacting with Lachlan and realises he cannot take Lachlan away from them. He pulls Lachlan aside and agrees to keep quiet about the crash. Bob optimistically suggests to Laurel that they invite all the children over for tea. Arthur wonders now that Bob is living at Mulberry Cottage, if that means Cathy will be moving in too. Laurel assures Arthur they're miles off anything like that happening. Chas returns from visiting Liv, saying that the visit didn't go well. Gerry gets drunk and mouths off leaving Lachlan to fear Gerry won't be able to keep his secret. Chas informs Paddy that someone else booked the castle for Friday 13th. To distract Chas, Paddy presents her with their engagement cake - it's shaped like a builder's bottom as there's been a mix up at the bakery. Gerry texts Lachlan to assure him his secret is safe. Lachlan doubts Gerry will be able to keep quiet so he goes online and searches 'How to get away with murder'. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange - Porch, guests' lounge and front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes